Shego Moves In
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Shego's falling for the CEO, Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba Corp. She wants to move in with him, but there's one problem. Her boss, Dr. Drakken. How will he feel about all this? SEQUEL TO SHEGO HELPS KAIBA!
1. Chapter 1: Staying

**A.N.**

Hey **Ruby of Raven **here!

This is the sequel to the **'Shego Helps Kaiba'**. Hope ya enjoy it. There will be more on the way soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Staying<strong>

"Here you are Shego, your new home for a little while at least," Kaiba's little brother, Mokiba, told her as he opened the door to the room she'd be staying in at their mansion. The apartment like room was located at one end of the mansion on the third floor.

She looked in awe at the room before her. All of the furniture was black and the walls and carpets were white. A big bathroom was off to her right by the doorway she was standing in. She stepped into the room to see that past the bathroom was a kitchen and past that was a nice living room with a big TV in it. To her left was a black metal staircase that led up to the bedroom. There were no walls or doors separating anything except the bathroom so she could see the bedroom. There was a queen size bed, a nightstand, and a dresser with a mirror up there. The only thing that would keep you from falling out of the bedroom was a glass barrier, three and a half feet high that went around two sides of the bedroom because the bedroom had only one wall and one wall of glass so that you could look out at the huge backyard. All in all, it was a pretty sweet room, or was it an apartment?

"I see it's to your liking," Kaiba stated with a smirk as he came to stand beside her and rest a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at him and gave him a smile. "Yeah I like it. It's better than any place I've ever stayed. I should come here for my vacations. This is better than any hotel or apartment I've ever stayed in."

He smiled down at her. He was glad she liked it and he was glad she was staying for a little while. They didn't have people stay with them often, so he was glad that he could put this place to use for once even if it was only for a day or two. He wished he could get her to stay longer. '_Wait, maybe he could._'

Kaiba turned to his brother who was standing on the other side of him. "Mokiba, do you still need a new private tutor?"

He looked confused by the sudden random question. "Yeah. Why?"

The brown haired man smirked. '_Perfect,' _he thought.

Shego looked curious as to know where he was going with this.

"Shego has a degree in teaching. She can be your new tutor. That is, of course, if you want to. It would just be for as long as you stay here and it will give you something to do while I'm off running my company. I would even pay you."

'_What is Kaiba up to? He all of a sudden wants me to help teach his little brother? Is there another reason behind this?' _She wondered. Kaiba could be hard to figure out just like Dr.D, but Kaiba wasn't as wacked and messed up as the mad scientist.

She gave him a look before telling him, "I don't want your money. What I do want is to know why all of a sudden you want me to do this?"

He was expecting this. "I just thought of it. Mokuba needs a new tutor and who better to do the job than my new girlfriend?"

"True," she said with a smirk. She liked being called his girlfriend, she could get used to this.

Mokuba looked up to his brother and asked him, "Does that mean she'll do it?"

"I don't know." He looked back up to meet Shego's green eyes with his blue ones. "Will you?"

'_How could she say no to him?' _She crossed her arms over her chest and answered, "Fine."

Kaiba smiled a small knowing smile at her. He knew he could get her to do it. Now he just hoped she'd realize that she should just stay here with him.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

She opened the huge doors to Kaiba's office back at Kaiba Corp. and was greeted with a "Hi Shego," from Mokuba, her newest student.

She started teaching him right after she got all settled into her new living quarters. She found that she missed the joys of teaching, so teaching Kaiba's brother was a bit enjoyable for her. It also helped that he was a good student. He wasn't like most kids. He wasn't an annoying little kid that didn't know much. Mokuba was a smart kid who understood a lot of just about everything. Too bad tonight was the night she said she'd be back from her vacation. She wasn't ready to go back though. She wanted to stay here. Last night, she and Kaiba went on a date on his yacht. Shego loves expensive things, which included expensive dates. Besides that, Kaiba and she really got to know more about each other. At the end of the date when they were in the limo on their way back from the yacht, they kissed some more. She couldn't think of a better date. Shego wanted to stay here and have more dates just like it.

"Hi Mokuba, can I talk to your brother in privet for a minute?" she asked him.

He got up from where he was sitting in front of the big TV in the office. "Sure thing, Shego." Then he went out the door she had just entered from.

"So what is it you need to talk about Shego?" Kaiba asked from where he sat in a chair at his desk. He was typing away on his computer.

She walked over to him and sat at the edge of his desk like she did so often back at the lair and now here as well. "Well, I wanted to talk about me staying here." She looked over her shoulder to see him smirking but still typing away with his eyes glued to the screen.

"Go on," he told her, still not looking at her.

"I wanted to let you know that tonight is what I told Dr. Drakken that I would get back from my vacation."

"Okay," Kaiba said. "So…"

"So, I have to go back tonight."

He stopped typing and actually looked at her. "How long will you be gone?"

She shrugged. "Not very long, just long enough so I can pack up all my stuff and move out." Shego stood up and smiled at him.

"You mean you're going to quit and leave your boss?" he asked her as he stood up and walked over to her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am. I might go back to work for him occasionally, but for the most part I'd like to stay here. Is that okay?" she asked him with a smile. She already knew the answer before he even said it.

The CEO gave her one of his rare, big, genuine smiles. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2: Eye Rolls and Smirks

**Chapter 2: Eye Rolls and Smirks**

Dr.D stood in the doorway of his lair, glaring at the CEO as he stepped out of the helicopter with Shego. '_What is he doing here with my girl?'_ he asked himself.

"Hey Dr.D," Shego said casually, as she came to a stop in front of him. She looked just as good as she did two days ago when she'd left.

He didn't look at her, but continued to glare at Kaiba who was standing behind her. "Why is _he _here?" he asked with venom in his voice.

She didn't even glance over her shoulder. She knew that this would probably be his reaction to Kaiba coming back with her. "You mean Seto Kaiba?"

"No, I'm talking about the poodle behind you," he said.

Kaiba glared at him and stepped in front of his girlfriend. "I'll have you know that I'm way smarter and richer than you. So if anyones the poodle it's _you."_

They both stood there glaring at each other for a long time. Shego only sighed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. She stepped back inbetween the two and said,"Look, I hate to end your little 'boy fight' over me but I'd like it if we went inside."

The two kept on glaring and finally the blue man answered her, without looking at her again,"Fine, but the mut has to stay outside."

Kaiba growled and started to advance towards Dr.D but Shego put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Doc, wheither you like it or not Seto is going to come inside with us and FYI: he's not a mut or a poodle, he's my boyfriend."

The mad scientists jaw dropped. Kaiba only smirked and pushed past Dr.D, who was still frozen in shock, as he held Shego's hand and led her inside the lair."You coming Dr.D?" she called over her shoulder.

Drakken closed his mouth and went inside with a glare and a scowl on his face."Shego, just why is he here exactly?" he asked.

She turned back to look at him. "To help me pack up my things."

He sighed. "Oh, well if that's all- Wait, did you just say you're leaving?" He was in shock again. _'How can she keep doing this to me? First, she gets a boyfriend and now she's leaving me too!'_

This time Shego sighed. "Listen Dr.D, we've had a good couple of years but I thinks it's time I leave."

"But you can't just leave me! You're my sidekick for crying out loud!"

"I can and I am," she told him. Then she turned to the CEO. "Stay here while I go get my stuff."

Seto glared at her. "Are you telling me to stay here with_ him?"_

Shego rolled her eyes at him. "Don't get your boxer's in a twist, I'll be right back." She then started walking towards her room.

Once she was out of sight, Drakken turned toward Shego's new boyfriend and asked,"How did you guys get together so fast?"

The CEO barely spared the blue man a glance as he relpied, "She rescued my little brother, the only family I have left, and Yugi. I wanted to pay her for her services but she declined. Then she basicly confessed her feelings for me and I found that I felt the same way towards her. That's how we got together."

Drakken look skeptical. "That's it? No kiss?"

Kaiba smirked. "Well, there was some kissing, but I though me mentioning it would really break your heart."

The shorter man glared at him and started to say,"Why you little-"

"Hey, I'm back. Hope you guys didn't kill each other while I was gone," Shego said, as she came into the room with a box being carried in either arm.

Drakken put on a fake smile. "No, everything went just peachy. We'd never kill each other."

Shego saw past the mask her former boss put on but decided to ignore it. "Well that's great," she said, as she gave Seto the boxes to hold.

Looking at the boxes in his arms, he asked,"Are these all the boxes?"

The green woman shook her head. "No, I got a few more waiting in my room." Then she went back the way she came.

This time when she was out of sight, Kaiba mocked with a smirk,"Just peachy?"

Dr.D wipped the smile off his face and replaced it with a glare and a scowl again. "Shut up you poodle!"

"I'm starting to see why Shego chose me instead of you."

Then scarred man growled. "Well, clearly she's only dating you because you're rich. She dated that Smarty Mart guy for just the same reason!"

The CEO glared at him. "At least I don't live in a dump like this."

"It's not a dump! It's a lair! A Big Huge Lair!" he yelled at him.

"You know I could hear you all the way down the hall, don't you?" Shego asked, as she entered the room again with two more boxes. Both men turned to look at her.

Drakken gulped. "Y-ou could?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, how could I not? You're yelling just about everything you say."

Kaiba smirked at the blue man who was clearly embarrassed by what Shego had to say about him. "Wipe that smirk off your face Seto," she told him, as she set down the boxes at his feet. He didn't listen to her, instead his smirk actually grew and all she could do was roll her eyes at him. "I'll be back with the last of the boxes. Try not to strangle each other, okay?"

Once she was out of sight again, Drakken said, "Strangling you sounds very tempting."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at him. "Don't try and flatter youself. We both know you wouldn't be able to even if you tried. If anything, you should be worried that I might strangle you."

"Ha! I'd love to see you try! Shego would kill you before you'd be able to kill me."

"Show's what you know."

Drakken glare hardened. "What's that suppose to mean?"

A sigh was heard by both men. They turned once again to see Shego come into the room with one big box. "Will you guys give it a rest already?"

"He started it," the blue man said, as he pointed at her boyfriend.

She rolled her eyes again for what must have been the millionth time that day. "Doc, stop being so childish and help carry this box to the helicopter," she told him as she handed over the box.

Drakken nearly dropped it, it was so heavy. "What's in here? Bricks?"

"Shoes," the raven haird woman said as she picked up the other two boxes.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, out of breath as Kaiba smirked at how weak the man seemed to be compared to him.

She didn't answer the mad scientist as she headed out of the lair with Seto right behind her. Drakken had no choice but to follow, but he did so ever so slowly. By the time he got to the door, Shego and the CEO were already done putting their boxes in the helicopter.

"You need any help Doc?" Shego asked him with a small smirk.

The blue man glared. " No... I got.. it," he managed to tell her. Finally after much struggling, the scarred man got the heavy box into the aircraft. "There, done."

The blue eyed man scoffed. "Could you have done it any slower?"

Shego elbowed Seto in the ribs and went on to say, "Thanks Dr.D for all your help."

"Um... No problem. So when are you gonna come back to work for me?" he asked.

She sighed with a frown. "Doc, I told you that I was leaving. Someday I might come back to work for you, but right now I'm gonna go live with Kaiba."

"Won't you get bored with no work to do and no pay?" he asked.

"No, he's gonna pay me to tutor Mokuba."

"But I thought you said you didn't want to get payed," Kaiba said.

"Ssshhh! Well discuss it later," she told him. To Drakken she said,"Well, I guess this is good bye Doc."

"Yeah... good bye," he said glumly, as Shego and Seto hopped onto the helicopter and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

Hey! **Ruby of Raven** here!

Hope you liked this chapter and think it was funny because that was kind of my goal. **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Troubles

**A.N.**

Hey! **Ruby of Raven** here!

Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long and I'm sorry if some of the characters, like Shego and Kaiba, were out of character. I'm trying to make them as in character as I can. So, hope you like it and my Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged series reference in it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Troubles<strong>

"What's that wailing coming from, KP?" Ron asked as he and Kim entered the lair through the vents like they often did on missions. This mission was the first mission they'd had in months for the evil scientist known as Dr. Drakken.

"It sounds like- like Drakken," Kim said in bewilderment.

The blond waved his hand dismissevly. "What? No, that can't be him."

"We'll see," she told her boyfriend as she used her laser on her watch to make a hole in the vents for them to drop down from.

Once they were both successively down from the vent, Ron realized Kim was correct; for there, laying on the couch with his head buried in a pillow as he cried and wailed, was the doctor himself in his pajama's with an empty ice cream tube sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "Dr.D?" the sidekick asked him as he slowly approached the sofa.

The scientist looked up with big puffy red eyes. "What do you want? Can't you tell I'm busy wallowing in my own misery?" he snapped at them as he sat up.

Kim's eyes widened in realization, "It's because of Shego, isn't it?"

The blue man's eyes watered at the mere mention of his former sidekicks name. "Yes," he said, on the verge of crying again.

"Wait, what? I'm confused. What about Shego?" Ron asked. Kim still hadn't told him about how Shego hooked up with Seto Kaiba.

"Remember that I told you that I went on a mission with Shego to save Kaiba's brother?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Shego kind of... um, got together with him," the teen hero finished explaining as they came to a stop in front of the couch.

"Ooohhh...," Ron said with Rufus peeking out of his pocket and chiming in. "Now I get it."

Kim turned her attention back to the sad man before her. "So what happened?" she asked and so Dr. Drakken told her, having no one else to vent to. When he was done, all Kim could do was stare in shock at him along with Ron and Rufus. "So, she just left you?"

"Yup," Dr.D answered glumly.

"Did that guy really say all those mean things?" Ron asked. The mad scientist nodded.

"Was Shego really that insensitive? Did she really make you carry one of her boxes after telling you that she was leaving and not seriously seeming sincerely sorry?" Kim asked him. Again, he nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. I mean, she's only known him for a couple of days and already she's choosing him over me when she's known me longer! What the hell does he have that I don't?" Drakken asked.

"Well-" Ron started to say but was silenced by Kim elbowing him in the ribs.

"I'm sure she'll change her mind and come back to work for you," she tried to tell him reassuringly. After all, this wouldn't be the first time that Shego's left him.

He sighed. "I doubt it. I'm not as rich as he is, or as tall, or as good looking." He sighed again. "I guess he does have a ton of things I don't," he stated sadly as he laid back down on the couch in defeat.

Ron frowned at this. It sounded like quitter talk to him and that was his job. He didn't like when KP did it and he certainly didn't like it when Drakken did it over Shego leaving him. "That's quitter talk! You are not a quitter, are you Dr.D?" he asked, getting in the blue man's face and pointing his finger at him.

"Not usually," came the mans angry reply as he removed the sidekick's finger from almost touching his nose.

"_Not usually? _Not Usually! You're the guy who's been trying to take over the world for years now even though every time you fail. You never give up on taking over the world! So why are you giving up on Shego?" Ron was finally out of the mad scientists face and was instead standing over him.

"Ron-"

"Zip it KP. I'm trying to make a point here like I did you."

"Ron!" Kim yelled at him in frustration.

The blond haired boy went on ignoring her and told Drakken, "I'm going to help you get Shego back."

They all stared at him in shock. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Night at Kaiba's Masion...<strong>

"Like the movie?" Kaiba asked the raven haired women who was sitting next to him in his indoor cinema. Her head was lying on his shoulder as she held his hand.

"Sure, I find it funny everytime someone dies," she told him with a smirk as a building blew up on screen.

"Yeah, funny," Kaiba replied. They were watching 'Captain America' and it hadn't even come out on DVD yet, but the CEO managed to get a copy before then. _'It's good being rich,' _he though with a smirk. He had a beautiful girlfriend, a little brother that did whatever he was told, and a company that brought in billions of dollars on a daily basis. The only thing wrong in his life was that stupid duelist, Joey Wheeler that always seemed to visit the CEO with his friends. Every chance they seemed to get they'd come stop by or he would always seem to run into them somewhere in the city. Kaiba could have sworn that Domino City was bigger than that. He sighed,_ 'If only I could get rid of them, my life would be a whole lot simpler.'_

While Kaiba was deep in thought on ways he could get rid of Joey and some of his friends 'legally' (**A.N.** Because Kaiba doesn't just say "Screw the Rules! I have money," In this story.), Shego was nodding off to sleep just as the ending of the movie started to play. By the time the credits started to role she was out cold. She'd stayed up late the night before because she couldn't get to sleep. The look on Drakken's sad, blue, pleading face when she left him seemed to haunt her. Sure, she was used to leaving men broken hearted, but he was her boss and one of her only real friends for a long time. So what did she do? She broke his heart by falling for another guy and leaving him. Not that she hasn't done so before, but this time it seemed more permanent. The fact that she didn't really seemed to care enough that she was leaving him behind was what scarred her and saddened her at the same time, thus haunting her into staying up all night. Sometimes she couldn't believe how uncaring she could be, even if some of it could just be an act.

Shego sighed in her sleep and Kaiba finally took notice that she was indeed asleep and the movie was over. '_I suppose I have to take her up to her room and put her in her bed or wake her up now.'_ He decided after a minute or two on waking her up by nudging her with his arm that she was resting on.

"S-stop it...," she slurred in her sleep, snuggling even closer to him. Kaiba rolled his blue eyes at her and nudged her again. "Stop it!" she wined. The CEO sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to get the green women to wake up, and stood up. Shego's grip on his arm didn't loosen as he did so, in fact, it seemed to tighten. He smiled a small smile at that, thinking it was cute how she would cling to him. With that little smile still on his face, he picked her up bridal style and headed upstairs towards her huge bedroom that was more like an apartment than a bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Kaiba closed the door behind him as he exited Shego's room, wondering what could have made her so tired as to fall asleep when it wasn't even 11:00 p.m. She usually stayed up as late as him which was usually one in the morning, at least. The CEO decided to shrug it off. She probably just had a nightmare or something and couldn't sleep the night before.

The CEO turned to go down the hall towards his room when a voice from behind him stopped him in his tracks. "Where is she?"

Kaiba's piercing blue eyes narrowed as he recognized the owner of the voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked, not conveying his surprise at all, only his anger.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Think About Him

**A.N.**

Hey!** Ruby of Raven here!**

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with homework and my Uncle's wedding that was last weekend. So I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Don't forget to review! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Don't Think About Him<strong>

"I'm here to talk to Shego. Now where is she?" the speaker asked him again.

Kaiba smirked at the man, still not bothering to turn around. "She's asleep. So whatever you're here to talk to her about, I'm sure it can wait until morning." He then continued on his way down the hall, putting more distance between himself and the speaker.

"That's it? No location of where she is?" the speaker asked, still not used to how rude he could be.

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the smaller man a ways down the hall. "She's in this house, even in one of the rooms in this very hallway but I will not allow you to just barge in and wake her. If I were you, I would leave and come back later tomorrow morning like I told you."

The speakers' face gave away his anger towards the brunette as he said, "Fine, then I will wait in the hallway for her to come out and talk to me."

Kaiba sighed at how persistent the man seemed to be. "If that's what you want to do, then fine. Just don't make to much noise while you are doing so, it's late at night and some of us are sleeping."

Then they just stood there, glaring at each other in silence until the smaller of the two men said, "Well, don't expect me to say 'goodnight' to you."

He smirked and said, "Didn't think so," and turned around completely, continuing on his walk to his sleeping quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Later the next morning...<strong>

"Dammit," Shego muttered as the bright rays of the sun caused her to stir. She covered her face with a pillow, trying to go back to sleep and block out the light. Yet, she felt that she could not fall back asleep. Casting the black pillow aside, she sat up in bed, squinting when she opened her eyes and brightness greeted her. _'Why couldn't this room come with some curtains to block out the sun?'_ she asked herself.

Grudgingly, she got out of bed. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember coming up to bed. The last thing she remembered from last night was sitting with Seto and watching a movie downstairs in the cinema. He must have taken her up to bed. '_How sweet.'_ She never would have though of Seto as the type to do something like that for someone else.

Smiling a small smile as she went down the stairs to get ready in the bathroom, she thought about all the other small acts of kindness Kaiba had done for her. Again, she found herself comparing him to Drakken as she did so. They both did so much for her.

Now she was in the bathroom, telling herself she was being way to sappy for her liking. Dr. Drakken was miles a way from here and after she broke his heart in half, she wouldn't blame him for hating her and never wanting to see her again.

Sighing, she wearily splashed some water on her face, waking her up fully. Hopefully, now that she was more awake, she would stop thinking about her former boss. She'd known for years now that she was only staying by his side because she liked his company, now she'd found someone else's company who she enjoyed better. The blue man was only holding her back, preventing her from accomplishing things greater than working for him, greater than being a 'sidekick' as he liked to put it.

She shook her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts. She was doing it again, thinking about _him_. She needed to stop doing that.

The raven haired woman left the bathroom, having finished doing the usual morning routine in a daze, and was now on her way back upstairs to pick out some clothes for the day. She needed some coffee. Maybe that would help clear her mind from _him _for even after she had told herself to stop thinking about _him;_ she most certainly started thinking about him even more.

Opening up the drawers of her black dresser, she focused on picking out a nice matching outfit. Maybe all she needed to do was focus and concentrate on something. Keep her mind active, try to give it no reason to wonder and think about other things.

Surprisingly, the raven haired woman found that this tactic worked. She was not only dressed in a stylish outfit, but she was also able to forget about _him_. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Now it was time to go downstairs for breakfast and see how Kaiba liked her outfit she'd picked out. He might not outright say he thought she looked good, but she knew that it would earn her a few more glances from him.

* * *

><p>He hadn't slept a wink all night propped up against the wall in the hallway. He was to worried that she would slip by him without his notice if he even so much as looked away.<p>

Finally, after what must have been hours of waiting, a door directly to his right opened up to reveal a beautiful raven haired woman. She was wearing a dark green halter top with black fingerless gloves that let her show off her black nail polish that covered her nails, a pair of dark, almost black, tight fitting jeans, black high heel boots that reached to just below her knees, and a black choker with a green emerald hanging from it. All in all, she looked good- No, she looked hot and down right sexy.

She finally noticed him when she went to go step on him only to look down in time to stop herself. Her eyes widened and she took a step back in surprise. He could imagine her shock for he probably didn't look as good as he did last night when he left the lair. Bloodshot eyes and wrinkled clothing, not exactly the best looking guy around.

"Dr. Drakken? What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5: Haunted

**Chapter 5: Haunted**

'_Why is he here? How did he get here? Haven't I already hurt him enough?'_ Shego asked herself as she just stared at him, waiting for his reply.

Her former boss sighed and got up from his sitting position on the floor. That's when she noticed the wrinkled black tux he was wearing, his bloodshot eyes, and the box of chocolates that were lying next to him on the floor. That's when she connected the dots and something screamed in her head, '_Run!' _She didn't want to deal with this anymore. Why can't the guy just take a hint?

Her face must have told him that she was going to bolt because he grabbed her wrist saying, "Shego, please. Hear me out." He was pleading with her, begging her to stay.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath thinking, '_Fine, let's get this over with.'_ With her eyes still closed, she said, "Fine."

He sighed in relief and his grip loosened on her wrist. She could hear him then clear his throat and say, "N-now Shego, I know I haven't always treated you right-"

Shego couldn't but help snort at that. "That's an understatement."

She could just feel the dirty look she was receiving from him, but he just went on saying, "-but that's changed as of now. And I know I'm not as good looking or as rich as Kaiba but-" He sighed. "What I'm trying to say to you is that I'm sorry and that I miss you. Can you please give me a chance to show you how much I love you? We can start fresh once you come-" Her eyes snapped open at that and she glared at him, yanking her wrist away from him.

"What? Come Back? Once I Come Back? You think that the reason I left was because I wanted to get back at you and make you admit that you loved me? You Asshole! I left because I was tired of being held back by you! You know I could have done way more evil than what I did with you." She could feel the tears coming and she did her best at holding them back. "I only stayed because I was lonely. Alright, I said it. I was lonely and I used you to not feel that loneliness anymore. Now I've found a guy who can do that and more while I do the same for him. I'm sorry if you wanted our little friendship to go further but it can't. Sorry for leading you on." With that said, she turned around and ran, letting the tears flow freely.

* * *

><p><em>'How could she? I love her! How can she do this to me again?'<em>

"Shego! Come Back!" he yelled after her, but it was to late. She was gone and he was left standing there, alone and rejected... again. "Dammit!" he cried, punching the wall and them immedaitely regretting it. Holding his fist, he thought, '_I guess it's really over. I'm never getting her back.'_

Sinking to the floor, he began to cry.

_'How could he? I had just managed to forget about him. Dammit! Why does he have to keep making me hurt him?' _she thought as she ran down countless numbers of stairs and hallways, looking for a way out, looking for a way to get further away from him. She'd never felt such guilt before like this. She hated that she felt this because of him. _'I've broken his heart beyond repair. God, what did I do?'_

Suddenly, she was wrapped up in someone's arms, effectively stopping her. "Shego, what are you doing?" Just hearing his voice was enough for her to snap back to the present. She realized that she was up against his chest. "Shego, look at me," he told her. She raised her chin gently with one of his hands so that her eyes could meet his icy blue ones. He frowned at her, seeing how hurt she looked. "What happened?" he asked, wiping away her tears. She noticed his hand had some of her mascara on it. Her tears must have been making it run.

She looked down, ashamed of her appearance. She must look horrible, how pathetic. She couldn't remember a time when she must have looked this pathetic. "Shego, what happened?" Seto repeated.

"Drakken-" His grip suddenly tightened around her, as if trying to protect her. Weird thing is, she felt safe in his arms, protected.

Shego looked back up at him and saw that his eyes were narrowed. "He did this?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, but-"

He cut her off again, clearly not thinking he needs to hear anymore than that. "Then I'll make him pay. No one hurts you without a price. I'll have him-"

This time it was her turn to cut him off. "Seto, stop it. Yes he hurt me, but I hurt him worst."

"What?"

"Seto, I-" Here came the tears again. "-I broke his heart again, but worst this time. The only thing that hurt me was seeing him again. I can't take seeing and remembering how bad I hurt him. It's haunting me," she admitted, trying to hide her face in his shirt. _'Why am I acting like this? I'm suppose to be strong and coldhearted. Why do I seem to care that I'm hurting him? Why do my emotions seem to be so out of wack?'_ she asked herself.

She could feel Seto's grip tightened around her again as he tried to rub her back, taking her out of her thoughts. She could tell he'd never done anything like this before, but at least he was trying and in a way it was helping to calm her down. Within minutes, she had stopped crying.

"Better?" he asked, still not letting go of her. She gave a weak nod, but when he tried to pull away from her she pulled him right back. He smirked a bit to himself but didn't argue. After a few more minutes of this, Kaiba asked, "Do you think that idiot is still up there?"

She winced at the memory of heartbreak so plainly written across his face, she doubt he'd gone anywhere. She nodded.

Seeing this, Kaiba pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and pressed a button. Speaking into the receiver, he said, "Escort the Mad Doctor out."

* * *

><p>Wallowing in self-pity, he hardly noticed the men in black suits approaching nor would he have cared. He didn't care when they grabbed him by the arms nor did he care when they started dragging him somewhere. Only when they got into the elevator did he notice and start to care about his predicament. "H-hey! Unhand me!"<p>

The men didn't even seem to notice he'd spoken even though he made a point to be loud. That did it. _'I'm heartbroken and you think I'm in the mood to be ignored and manhandled?' _Anger set off his mutant power and it started to strangle one of the men who had a hold of him.

The blue man smirked, enjoying the pain he was bringing to the man with his mutant vine. It didn't last long though. It was brought short by an incredible shock that seemed to last for far to long. One of the men had a tazer and had tazered him. He felt himself almost black out from it.

Then before he knew it, the elevator had stopped and they had begun dragging him again. Looking to his right, he could see Shego in Kaiba's arms. As soon as her emerald eyes met his, she turned her head in the other direction and all there was left to look at was Kaiba holding her as he glared down at him. He seemed to be silently telling him, "_Don't you even think about coming back."_ That's when the scientist heard a door open. He looked toward the sound only to figure out to late that he was being dragged out of the mansion, not that he could have done anything about it. (The man had just been tazed, after all.)

As soon as he was through the doorway, the big doors were abruptly slammed shut and they continued to drag him away. Finally, they let him go, but only after he was outside the big iron gates that kept out any unwanted visitors. Like the doors, these too slammed abruptly shut. Just like his chances of ever seeing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Ruby of Raven here!**

Did you like that ending? I don't think I could have done it any better than that. Endings are hard to write. What happens after is pretty self-explanatory. Shego and Kaiba live happily ever after with Kaiba's little bro and Drakken either kills himself, moves one, starts dating someone, or spends the rest of his life alone while Kim and Ron also live happily ever after.

Yep. Sadly that was the end. Hope you liked it. I updated it early just for you guys. **Review!**


	6. Epilogue: Misguided Ghosts

**Epilogue:**

**Misguided Ghosts**

**Six Months Later...**

_'Aldemarin, Big Dipper...' _The blue man sighed, gazing up at the starry midnight sky, naming the constellations. He couldn't get to sleep again, he was to busy thinking about _her_.

Every night since that morning he last saw her, he didn't ever get more than a hour or two of sleep at a time. So every night, in and effort to clear his mind, he would go walking and find himself at this same little park every time, sitting on this same bench just star gazing. He found that doing so did help him clear his head of her, if only a little.

He sighed again. He hated himself for falling in love with her. Deep down, he knew it would never work out, yet he ignored it like he did most things he knew to be true but didn't want to admit. If only...

"Hey, is this side of the bench taken?" asked a female voice off to his right somewhere.

"No," he simply said, not looking at her, eyes still on the stars.

They sat quietly for a few minutes and Drakken began to feel like she was watching him, waiting for him to talk to her. Why did she want that? All he wanted to do was look at the stars in silence just like he was doing now. That silence stayed in place until the woman next to him said, "I love star gazing too. Astronomy is my favorite subject in science you know. Sadly, I can't seem to find a job I like that has to do with it. So I guess I'm just a plain old scientist, but I suppose I could go into other scientific fields if I wanted to. I'm pretty good at everything." He felt her shift a bit on the bench to face him. "What about you?" she asked him, clearly trying to make conversation.

The mad scientist suddenly found that he actually wanted to answer her. He was interested to learn that she was a fellow scientist and that she liked to star gaze like him. The scarred man actually wanted to learn more about what she was into, what else they had in common.

He turned his head to look at her and found her looking right back at him with stormy grey eyes. "Um... I'm a scientist too."

Her eyes seemed to light up at that. "Really? What kind?"

_'What kind was he, really?' _he asked himself. He decided to say, "I'm kind of what you would call an evil genius. I'm into, really, anything that has to do with science."

This answer only seemed to make her eyes light up even brighter. "Evil genius, huh?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered slowly, taking her appearance into account as he did so. He was surprise to find that she was actually very pretty, as pretty as Shego even. She even had the same raven colored hair as her but hers was straight, ended at the middle of her back, and had bangs that covered her forehead. Also, her skin wasn't green like his former sidekicks' but unnaturally pale. Another thing that was different was the woman's figure, it was petite and lean, unlike Shego's figure which was rather tall and lean. Plus, she sported a purple tank top (not green) and black skinny jeans with boots that came up to just below her knees. The last thing she was wearing reminded him a bit more of Shego for she liked to wear necklaces all the time too. But unlike Shego's necklaces, this one was purple and rested perfectly on the base of her neck to match the rest of _this_ woman's outfit that was based around black and purple instead of black and green. Drakken decided that he liked how this girl looked even if she did remind him a bit of Shego.

"So...," the woman's voice said, drawing his attention back to her words and not her looks. "Does that mean you're a bit more evil in general if you're an evil genius?"

Drakken didn't know where this was going but he decided to answer truthfully anyway. "Yes, I suppose it does."

The corners of her mouth turned upwards into a devious grin and she got a look in her eyes to match. "So tell me, what's an evil genius like you doing out here in a park, all alone, in the middle of the night?" she asked him, scooting closer to him as she did so. Her leg was now touching his but neither of them tried to move away.

He then let out a long, sad, weary sigh as he looked back up at the stars. "Just thinking about a woman I fell in love with, yet sadly one who fell for another and moved away," he told her for no other reason than to tell someone. After Shego left, he was left with his cousin Ed and his mother. Neither of them were people he wanted to talk to.

The blue man heard a sad sigh from the pale woman beside him. "Looks like we have that in common."

He looked back at her and found her eyes cast downward, away from his. Thinking of nothing else to say or ask, he simply asked, "What's your name?"

She moved her gaze from her feet to meet his. "Brin. Your's?"

He smiled a bit and said, "Drew, but you can call me Dr. Drakken if you want."

She smirked at that. "Well Drew, since you're an evil genius, it's only fair for me to tell you that I'm a bit of one myself."

Surprisingly, this didn't seem surprising to him at all. He was expecting her to be something along those lines. "Really?" he asked in fake disbelief.

She laughed. "Yes, really," she told him, and in that moment her bangs parted just enough for him to see a small part of a scar on her forehead.

"A scar...," he murmured, staring at it.

Brin stopped smiling then. "What?"

She had a scar, just like him. She's not perfect, just like him. Shego seemed perfect in a way Brin did not. Yet, he found that she didn't have to be perfect. He liked this new found imperfection.

The mad scientist smiled a bit at that realization. He didn't truly want perfection, he wanted someone who was perfectly imperfect like him. "You have one too."

"A what? What do I have?" she asked, getting agitated by his staring.

The scarred man lightly brushed her bangs back with his hand to reveal her scar. It wasn't as big as his but it was still a scar nonetheless.

"Oh, that," he heard her say as she pulled his hand away from her bangs to let them fall back, neatly, into place. She didn't let go of his hand though, only placed it on her lap as she absently traced circles on it. The evil doctor found that he actually didn't mind her doing so. "It's nothing, just a scar from a bad accident."

"I'm sorry," he said, no longer looking at her forehead. "I hope I didn't upset you by-"

"No, no, no. It's fine, really. It's just... I don't like to talk about it," she told him, looking downward again as she tucked some of her hair behind her left ear.

Drakken ran his only available hand through his hair. "I can understand that. I don't like talking about my scar either. So-"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. You didn't offend me. I was only saying it because I can relate."

She looked back at him and smiled. "I'm beginning to understand that." Her eyes then seemed to focus on his lips instead of his eyes and before he knew it, she was kissing him.

Brin had now let go of his hand and used one of hers' to trace his scar as she started to feel him kissing her back. She then used the other to run her fingers through his hair.

Drakken, in the mists of it all, didn't really know what was happening, but he enjoyed the sensation he was getting from it as he kissed her back. Every place she touched him like this made the sensation only increase. He knew that this had to be what people called udder bliss.

Pulling away too soon for his liking, Brin asked, out of breath, "How far is your lair from here?"

It took him a minute to get his brain working again and answer, "One to two hours from here, walking."

"Mine's half an hour away from here,_ if_ we walk," she said, standing up.

Drakken frowned for he liked being so close to her and now missed not being that close so quickly. "Are you leaving?"

She smiled that devious smile of hers' again. "No. We're leaving," she said, grabbing his arm and hauling him up off the bench.

Drakken finally got what she was saying. "Wait. Don't you think we're moving a little to fast? I mean, we only just met."

She laughed, taking his hand in hers' once again. "We're evil. Therefore we don't care."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kaiba Corp...<strong>

"Seto!" called Mokuba as he came into his big brothers' office.

"Yes Mokuba?" the CEO asked as he typed away on his computer, not even glancing at him.

"I have a question."

"What is it then?"

Mokuba blushed, looking down at his feet. "Um..."

Kaiba sighed and stopped typing to look at his brother. "Yes Mokuba?"

"Well... It's about..."

"Yes?" he asked again.

"Well... See, it's about a girl."

The blue eyes man grimaced, all color draining from his face. "What?"

"I need some dating advice," the teen said, blushing even harder now.

"One sec," he told his younger brother as he pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number. "Shego, Mokuba needs dating advice."

**And life went on as usual for this soon to be family of three. (Yeah, Kaiba's proposing soon.)**

**The Official End!**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>

**Ruby of Raven **here**!**

Hey! I decided to add an Epilogue! Hope you thought it was good because that's as good as I could make it.

Thank you** Avenging Raven** for pushing me to do it! And thank you **Paramore** for writing the song **Misguided Ghosts **(which I do not own). It gave me the idea for this Epilogue.

**READ THIS: **Telling me if you guys think I should do little romatic/funny ShegoxKaiba one shots from time to time. I might be able to. So let me know if it's even worth a shot! **REVIEW!**


End file.
